come on, baby, be my bad boyfriend
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Caroline/Brady. Caroline confronts Brady in the woods to let him know she will never be a victim again. It doesn't go as planned. Written for the Women of TVD comment ficathon.


_AN: Another story written for the Women of TVD Comment Ficathon. Original prompt: Caroline/Bray, it will never happen to her again - she makes damn sure he knows it. Original Author's Note: Okay, that prompt kind of calls for smut. And I like smut. But I can't write it. So this is what you get from me. There is a lot of swearing, though. Like, a lot. I just think Brady's the type of guy who swears repeatedly. If he can brutally torture a girl, I think he can swear._

_Also, I'm kinda loving these two. Maybe I should write more?_

_Title from ''Bad Boyfriend'' by Garbage._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**come on, baby, be my bad boyfriend**

**

* * *

**

She's there when he turns around. He really, really shouldn't be surprised. Her wounds have healed but there's still blood on her shirt and there's a whole lot of goddamned fire in her eyes. It's not a full moon, she looks fucking pissed and she's standing there all femme fatale with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips and fucking shit like that. This is the part where he runs. But he's drunk and filled with rage and common sense has kind of taken a backseat right now.

She grins at him, leaning against a nearby tree. Well, he has to hand it to her. She's a hot little bitch. ''Hi,'' she says plainly. Her voice sounds smooth and soft like sugar when she's not screaming in pain and presses his lips together firmly. ''It's Brady, right?''

He takes a swig of whiskey and offers her a smirk. ''What do you want?''

Her tongue darts out to moisten her lips. Damn. ''I want you to know something.'' He's extremely confused by the soft, almost innocent tone of her voice. She sounds like a fucking school girl. He opens his mouth to say something to her, tell her to drop the act and show him her teeth. As is turns out, he doesn't need to say shit. A fraction of a second is all she needs to close the distance between them and slam him up against a tree. Pain shoots up and down his body. A groan slips through his lips before he has a chance to stop it. He drops his whiskey. Fuck. She's got her pretty little fangs out and her breath is hot on his neck. Well, fuck. He's gonna die. He's gonna be taking out by a friggin' vampire Barbie. ''What you did to me,'' she hisses in his ear. ''It's not going to happen ever again.''

''Yeah?'' He grunts out. ''How can you be so sure?''

She gives him a bright, sunny, cheerleader smile. ''Because if you do,'' she chirps. ''I'll kill you.'' She moves her lips to his ear; goosebumps rise on his skin. Oh, hell no. He can't be fucking attracted to a vampire. ''You know I will.''

When she pulls away from him with a strange glint in her eyes, she smiles another one of those wide smiles and claps her hands. ''Okay then. I'll be seeing you, Brady. Have a nice night. Don't drink too much. It's really not good for - mmmph.''

He cuts her off with his lips and he has no idea why he's doing this but it's so fucking good. It's the alcohol he decides. It's burned more than his throat. It's burned away his logic. Vampires killed Mason. Her vampires killed Mason. Making out with a vampire goes against everything in him. It goes against his basic instinct, for God's sake. But she's feisty and fiery and pretty when she's hurting and hot damn she's a smokin' little blonde. And it's not like anyone has to know. Especially not Jules.

Vampire girl, however, apparently thinks differently. She shoves him away from her roughly and puts a finger to her lips, staring at him like he's just stolen her innocence or some shit like that. Her eyes slide to the ground, she takes in a few breaths that she doesn't need. ''Seriously,'' she mutters under her breath, more to herself than to him. ''People have got to stop kissing me.'' He lets out a huff of laughter and looks down at his broken whiskey bottle with a displeased sigh. She lifts her head, meets his eyes and that's it, folks. She grips his shirt, presses him back up against the tree and assaults his lips with her own.

She's a good kisser. For such an innocent cheerleader vampire. He tangles a hand in her hair and pulls. She lets out a gasp of surprise and bites his lip in retaliation, careful not to draw blood because for some reason, she doesn't seem to want to kill him. Odd considering he tortured her. Her fingers slip up his shirt and her fingernails scratch down his skin painfully so he squeezes her breasts tight enough to make her squeal. He wants to rip her clothes off and shove her up against a tree. She pushes him away (again) before he can. She stumbles away from him and can't look him in the eyes.

For a second, all is silent. He's pretty sure he's not the only one who doesn't know what the fuck just happened there.

She looks at him, wipes her lips with the back of her hand and clenches her jaw. ''That,'' she points a finger at him, narrowing her eyes. ''Never happened.''

And then she turns and speeds away.

Brady stares at the spot she was just standing in, blinks and then lets a slow smirk dance across his lips. He thinks this town could hold some fucking promise after all.

**end**


End file.
